Cold no more
by mihai25
Summary: Juvia decides to make Gray lose all the extra layers of clothing that he wears. It started as an idea after seeing a certain fanart and was supposed to be very short but ended up expanding it, which took more than 1 hour. since the idea was spontaneous and it's my first fanfic, I don't know when I'll write another one.


Cold no more

Seeing that Gray still won't take off all those layers of clothes no matter how sexy she dresses, one time she pins him down/bonds him with something and starts taking off his clothes. Even as Gray complains that he'll be really cold afterwards, she goes on until he has nothing left on top, just like she saw the Earthland version wearing that time.

Being topless now, Gray was really cold and started shaking and trying to get out of the bindings. He also felt really uncomfortable being tied up like that. He had a feeling about where this was going and even though he felt really cold, there was a bigger amount of blood circulating and he was blushing a bit

"Oi, J-Juvia, stop this already. You know I have poor blood circulation. I'm really cold here."

Even as Gray spoke, the girl who was now on top of him was admiring the now naked parts of his body while she reached with her hand and lovingly rubbed his chest and then his abs. His chest might not have looked a strong as the other Gray - he was training really hard and using all that magic - and his abs weren't that well defined, but Juvia was enjoying his well tone body since he always had all those clothes on him, looking like one of those eskimo.

"All the time when you said you liked Juvia, you wouldn't take off any of your clothes. You always wore a ridiculous amount of them even if I told you to lose them"

"But I told you I really cold without them!"

Juvia was determined to not pay any attention to his whining after waiting so much and she lowered her upper body on his. Having only a short top and her skirt was now riding up on her waist, there was plenty of skin contact.

"If cold is what you worry about, Juvia will take care of it. I always waited to see you body, free of all those clothes and now that I worked up my resolve to make it visible by myself, I will warm you up with my own body. That way you won't have to rely on those ridiculous clothes to warm you up."

She realized now that ever since she secretly started liking Gray as well, she felt jealous of Gray's clothes. Because of that she could feel a strong heat deep inside, jealousy always did that.

So dressing in short skirts and shirts that showed plenty of skin or tops would vent that heat and also entice Gray. Now she could feel that Gray's body was a bit cold, but not as much as he pretended to be. Remembering all those feelings, Juvia started to feel that intense heat spreading through her body again.

Gray was feeling puzzled Juvia's actions and boldness, but still very cold. Shaking because of it, he tried to free his hands from the bindings. Just as he used to say, he really liked her and he felt a heat deep inside him when he would say it load that he likes her. Even now his heart was beating and it sure wasn't only the cold.

"I was really jealous of your clothes that sometimes I wanted to be your clothes, to give you warmth."

He was working on the bindings on his hands and realized they were really soft as if to not hurt him. As they were loosening and he was preparing to push her away, the sensation of their bodies touching, skin to skin, arrived at his brain. All of a sudden he could feel a strong heat emanating from her into his body as if her very feelings were now freely flowing into him.

Such warmth was unknown to his body while not having all those clothes on and he felt numb from it. He could lift his arms now and Juvia didn't seem to pay attention to that anymore as she was feeling every part of his body, but he did not have any power left in his arms to push her away.

Since Juvia moved up and down on his body he could vaguely remember his pants being suspiciously loose and felt a sudden rush of blood to his cheeks but as he was about to move, Juvia's mouth closed up on his, kissing him with passion. Shortly after that everything seemed to be immersing in a deep fog and he only moved by instinct.

...

Later on the next day he was sitting at a table in the guild dressed only in a shirt and a jacket. Jet, Droy, Reedus and few others were really surprised that Gray wasn't wearing the usual amount of clothes. As for him, he wasn't gonna tell them the real reason for that even if Hell were to freeze of.

Thinking about that, he remembered last evening, during warm daze he could feel the heat rising in his body until it almost exploded, everything going blank after that. He could feel a similar heat as he remembered the events.

He payed the order and got up, feeling like he could use some workout since last evening was a bit exhausting. As he exiting the guild building, he found some note inside his pocket. Checking it out he saw that it was from Juvia and said: "Some workout is also good for you but if you get cold again, make sure to wait for me at the same place and I'll warm you up again 3".


End file.
